Systems having electrical machines and controllers for controlling the electrical machines remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some systems, electrical efficiency might be increased. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.